terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Boss
This page is meant to add a vague storyline to Terraria, both vanilla and fan. Feel free to add your own ideas, and have fun writing your own lore for your own bosses and events! There is also Boss & Event Progression, for your convenience. Vanilla Boss Lore King Slime Ah, slimes. The most looked down and inferior kind of life on Terraria. Most slimes usually stay small, only devouring small critters such as bunnies and birds. One day, though, a most peculiar slime rose out from the ground. This slime was exceptionally big, being 10 times larger than its minuscule family. As some may know, when slimes are born, they get an unstoppable, 24-hour desire to eat as much as it can swallow. As baby slimes are smaller than its parents when it is born, this usually stops it from eating its guardians. This gigantic slime, though, began eating everything in its way, and soon the local population of slimes was almost totally eradicated. The remaining slimes ran away and hid in different biomes, changing their color to hide from the gargantuan slime. Bigger things have to eat more, so the 24-hour hunger turned into a 48-hour hunger, and that turned into a 72-hour hunger, and so on. A king around the corner was scared that the beast would threaten his kingdom, so he sent his most trusted and skilled ninja to catch the slime. They had a long battle, for the slime knew how to split into two, and had an understanding of teleportation, from all the slimes it devoured. The small minds of the slimes it had slain came to piece together, giving it a rather large brain. Finally, the slime triumphed. But, the slime had never eaten humans before, and the slime found it rather hard to digest, so it eventually decided to just keep it in its body, as a trophy. Eye of Cthulhu Once, the Dark Lord Moon Lord had ruled the entire world, overseeing everything that happened. One day, a rebellion broke out that was consisted of almost all demon eyes. The reason is still being disputed by historians. The Moon Lord popped out one of its True Eyes, and sent it to intimidate the rebellion. The Eye, though, wasn't used to the life force of the earth, and it mutated the Eye, making it just a gigantic Demon Eye. The Eye was also not invincible anymore. It forgot what it was here for, and befriended the Demon Eyes instead. Over time, it became guardian of the night monsters, and attempted to stop anything or anyone that was too strong for its own good, for athough the Eye of Chuthulu never went back to its master, it always would remain loyal to him. Eater of Worlds Worms, mostly harmless. There are some larger ones, capable of harming you. But what if a worm got corrupted? Summoned when three of its prized relics are smashed or attracted with rotting meat, the Eater of Worlds got its name from all the adventurers slain by it, from so many worlds. Legend says that if the monster is slain, a rift in time and space may occur... Brain of Cthulhu The Crimson. A dark and bloody place full of terrifying monsters. The mastermind behind it all? A brain. Hidden deep inside the caverns of the Crimson, this amalgamate was formed by fusing crimson altars together and attaching a heart inside of it. Legend goes that if someone, brave or foolish, holds a spine of some kind, the Brain will rise, attempting to destroy the person seemingly mocking it with the fact that it doesn't have a spine. If this bloody mesh of flesh is killed, the order of space and time may be disrupted... Skeletron The dungeon's official guardian, this monster has cursed an elderly man to become a vessel for its dying spirit, attempting to lengthen it's 1,000 year lifespan. The skeleton inside may be evil in some perspective, but just like the EoC, it is just trying to stop anyone that is getting too much power. If its vessel is destroyed, it will reach out and attempt to find another one... Queen Bee One familiar thing always goes with another, such as Peanut Butter & Jelly. Beehives are no exception. Where there is a beehive, there are bees. Just stay away from the larvae and you'll be fine. However, a hive is nothing without it's queen. If the Queen dies, so does her colony. Thus, to keep the ever-growing colony of bees alive, certain bee larvae are fed Royal Jelly that allows them to mature much more differently than their sisters: notably in size. These larvae only come into action once the ruling Queen dies, but that does not mean that they are not treasured well by their colony. If the current monarch happens to find that you've killed the maturing Queen, she will go on a frenzy in an attempt to vanquish you from her hive. Wall of Flesh Centuries after the disastrous Corruption had spread on Terraria, the underworld had been intruded by many outsiders, such as the spread of the jungle, the Corruption, Crimson and Hallow, the demons decided to take action to protect their scorching habitat. Volunteers would go invisible (because they are spirits) and transform into ghosts, wandering to the surface and terrorizing the world above, known as Wraiths. These wraiths would look for a suitable, fleshed being with a strong spirit. And after the demons, with their magical power, they almost stopped the spread of the Corruption and Crimson, and used it for their own. Then they completely eradicated the Hallow, and then they had an arsenal of light, and darkness. When the wraiths found a suitable host, who had great lengths of faith to find a champion to destroy the “impending doom”, he was taken to the pits of hell. There his soul was bound to a voodoo doll, as well as the powers of the light and darkness they had gathered from the forces of the surface. The world shook, and with that powerful earthquake, the doll was tossed into the infernal lava. The human who was bound to the doll immediately acquired quite severe burns which caused great pain, and a screech was heard in the distance. They witnessed a great wall with horrifying features, eyes, mouths, teeth and tentacles, it was heading straight for them, devouring every lifeform except for the demons and other creatures of the underworld, soon, the Corruption, Crimson, and the Jungle were no longer able to spread to the Underworld after seeing the horrifying wall. They all sense it’s presence, but when this flesh abnormality is slain, all the powers stored within it will race out and restore everything that had been taken by the demons. This will invariably make the lords notice you, will you continue? Hardmode Vanilla Boss Lore Mechanical Bosses As the player has beaten more and more entities, it was impossible to ignore. Moon Lord, noticing that you, someone who once attempted to usurp him has grown more powerful, he has released multiple failed inventions at you, to attempt to make sure you fail once more... The Destroyer The Destroyer is a failed robot based off the design of the Eater Of Worlds, which was made to mine for resources in the ground which may have aided the Moon Lord in spreading his beliefs. However, the AI went rouge, forcing cultists to lock up The Destroyer. However, now the Moon Lord has released it in an attempt to send you into the abyss of death... The Twins After the Eye of Cthulhu mutated, Moon Lord requested a replacement to be invented. As such, the all-seeing Twins were built, with a laser module and a flamethrower module. The Twins started off with great success, but then, their AI went rouge. After the near-destruction of multiple lunar-based cities, the Twins were locked up. However, now they roam the skies of Terraria, seeking a worthy opponent. Skeletron Prime As the Moon Lord seeked to expand his influence, he wanted to create a machine of pure brawn. As such, he based it off the demon of the underworld that possesses the elderly. However, while it was only 85% complete, the soul of skeletron reached out to it, trying to find a new body after it was broken from the old clothier. Skeletron broke free, and killed many cultists before being sealed. However, now it seeks to destroy whatever it finds on Terraria. Plantera Soon after the defeat of the Wall of Flesh, when the spirits of light and darkness had been freed from their bloody and hungry prison. They rushed around Terraria, and they created upgrades of previous entities. The jungle too, the plants were mutated with the spirits, and this mutation caused chaos around Terraria. When the mechanical bosses that were sent to Terraria were defeated, the mechanical pollution was over. Since the day the three were killed, bits of their souls raced to the jungle, and then bound themselves to the plant in one last chance to defeat the human. New fruit began to grow, and with new food, new prey and predators. And who can forget? Plantera. Plantera was in Terraria before the Wall of Flesh was defeated, before the human arrived. During the time when plants first thrived, before the spirits were trapped inside the Wall of Flesh. It killed adventurers, some who were equipped with modern technology. It is still questioned how these items are still inside Plantera even if she was drained of soul and then resurrected. Golem Many moons ago, when the Lihzahrds built their evacuation center when the corruption spread. (The time before the human and the Wall of Flesh) The stone walls protected them from the outside disease, and as well as the strange creatures that were mutated in the Corruption and Hallow. There were carnivorous plants, armored animals and predators, but good for them, the shelter was more than enough to keep them out. Plantera, discovering the Temple’s key that was dropped by a wandering Lihzahrd who was trying to find the Temple after being seperated from the group. The Lihzahrds, of course, were an intelligent species, but couldn’t withstand the conditions outside their structure, so they were stuck there for those centuries to come. With no god to worship, and missing the presence of their past god, the Sun, they built a recreational figure, representing an idol and protector. The Golem was built out of their finest bricks for outside protection, and made the interior metallic for wiring and circuitry, allowing it to process threats, recognize surroundings, and use a wide array of attacks. But ever since it was built, these extra-weapons degraded and became useless, so they were simply stored inside the Golem, and many past technologies it was equipped of severely degraded, it could no longer hover, it could no longer recognize it’s surroundings, it could no longer completely secure the Lihzahrds anymore, but it could still be used for worship and little protection. It could also not operate without a power source, but since these batteries drained and were too little, the Golem would be summoned only by these power cells at an altar that was also built for worship. Only until the human would break in the Temple, he would seek the valuable power cells to summon the stone beast and kill him. This would alert a few elite cultists within the Moon Lord's empire, including one who is a lunatic, as the lunatic has a lot of history with the Lihzahrds. Now that the Golem is dead, those elite cultists head to the Dungeon, to begin their final session of worship and ritual. Duke Fishron The monster of the depths comes out of the water to drag fishermen to the bottom. It was created, when a lab accident mixed the DNA of a shark, pterodactyl and a boar, creating a hybrid. The hybrid was exposed to radiation when it escaped. The scientists tried tracking it, but failed. Multiple people have seen i's offspring, but nobody knows how it happened. Lunatic Cultist The cult of the Dungeon spent many of it's days enforcing the rule of the Moon Lord and worshipping them. Whenever a threat to the Moon Lord would arise, the Lunar Cult would step in to stop it. However, nothing is known about the leader, other than he is the oldest of the cult. This leader is the Lunatic Cultist. If anyone intervened for any reason in the affairs of the Moon Lord, and their affairs, the Lunatic Cultist would seek blood. Celestial Events Killing the Cult would enrage the Great One. He would send 5 pillars of immense powers with their own enemies to stop the humans, those pillars being the Solar Pillar, Cosmic Pillar, Stardust Pillar, Vortex Pillar, and the Nebula Pillar. You see, the Great One was never attached to the Cult. He just wanted to use them as a seal to stop the human from discovering the Celestial Pillars, and to further his own goals. Should the Human destroy the Pillars, the Great One would have no choice but to face the Human himself... Moon Lord The Moon Lord, the great old one. Cthulhu's "brother". Nobody knew what he was,, until a group of cultists found the beast. The beast of titanic proportions, the tyrant of a beast. Soon cultists started worshipping him, promised a fraction of his might and power. A few have seen the cult, but what is odd is that they say that there's a cultist with a bird mask, the leader. Nothing else is known of the beast. Vanilla Pre-Hardmode Event Lore The Goblin Army One day, a powerful beast had created creatures, one of them were goblins. They had developed a defense while getting smarter, well not much, so they created a army. They trained to make themselves stronger and stronger. Soon enough they had got into fights and eventually they found out people were killing their goblins, so... they resorted to using lots of their people to that target. Who knows who will be their next target. Will you? Vanilla Hardmode Event Lore Pre-Hardmode Fan Boss Lore The Murk The Murk is a recent example of the Exponential Slime Phenomena, the greatest example being King Slime. However, this slime was born in The Swamp , so it instead of just absorbing slimes, it absorbed mud, trees, and other forms of life. If you were to step into The Swamp, it may detect you as prey... The Desert Terror The Desert Terror was once just an average Dune Splicer, however when a massive drought turned the harsh desert into a nearly-alive wasteland, this average Dune Splicer was forced to increase in size, and when the rain finally returned to the desert, the Desert Terror burst out of the ground, at a massive size. It begun devouring it's fellow Dune Splicer soon afterwards. If you were to step into the Desert, it may detect you as prey... Turkor, The Corrupted Once upon a time, Turkor was your average air-borne turkey. Then, Turkor began to grow larger than your average turkey. Turkor established himself as leader of the turkeys. However, then Turkor found the Corruption and Crimson, and they did their work on Turkor, making him begin to decay physically and mentally. If the feather of one of it's corrupt brethren was found to of been pulled off of one, Turkor may attack... Hardmode Fan Boss Lore Icicole, the Messenger of the Ice King Before humans had trodden on Terraria, spirits and animals roamed the land. A prime example are the ice spirits, who could control the cold environment around them with their frost magic. Eventually, a talented young spirit used a glacier of ice to mold ice statues that the spirits so badly wanted to enter and experience mortal life with. When the spirits entered the ice bodies, though, most of them lost their spiritual knowledge and became savage beasts. A select few, though, had their advanced consciousness with them and thus started a kindgom of spirits. The young sculptor who had created the ice bodies also was one of the smart lucky few became their king, and his also lucky younger brother, his messenger. They say that anyone who becomes too powerful will be sensed by the messenger and will try to defend his king from the potential danger. No one has reached this benchmark so far, though.... yet.... Demented Neptune The Mermaide and Mermen had a royal family, the king was quite a curious merman who'd explore many things, one day a dark elemental approached him and asked him a riddle and when he failed his riddle however, he was corrupted by a dark spell and was fused with the elemental and mermen still to this day wait for him to be purified. Wall of Anger Since the moon lord was close to death, he put his emotions into a container and he placed a curse on it and so if anyone destroyed it faced a nasty scourge who would first horrify the opponents and then slay them as they are stunned. The Necra She is a human, who found the potential of the corrupt and bloody energies of Terraria. She was once a young girl in a small village who went by the name of Raven. However, she was shunned for her odd way of seeing things, she saw power in everything she looked at. One faithful day, years after she ran away from the village, she came across the Corruption and Crimson. Seeing the power in both of them, she tried to harness it, eventually succeeding, and she became the human that is now known as The Necra. The Motherboard As more knowledge and more efficient creations were required by the Moon Lord, he figured out that a supercomputer would do the trick. And after it became based off the Brain of Cthulhu due to cultists reporting seeing it, the Motherboard was born. However, it quickly turned rogue, and went on a rampage before a group of cultists sealed it away. However, now, it seeks to destroy the only things that pose a risk to it's continued existence. And you qualify. The Peacekeeper When push came to shove, the Moon Lord needed something to end scuffles. As such, he ordered an aerial weapon to be built to "keep peace". As such, based off what some cultists have seen in the Jungle, a mechanical queen of the bees was made, to create peace by destroying everything targeted. However, a few years into it's service, it thought a lunar city was a targeted city, so it completely destroyed the city. However, that led a group of cultists to seal it. However, now it roams the skies of Terraria, with you as it's target... The Destroyer's Guardian As the Destroyer was being built, a contingency plan of releasable probes was created in the event something put it into critical condition. However, Moon Lord and his director of the project (who may be known by the Champion by another title...) knew just easily destroyable probes wouldn't be effective in catching any visual or doing any damage. So, a Guardian was built as a sort of superior probe. It went haywire alongside the machine it serves, but if the Destroyer was released and destroyed, the Guardian may intrevene... Ocram, Lord of the Failed Machines Moon Lord knew that no unit would work without a leader, so while the Twins, the Motherboard, the Destroyer, the Peacekeeper, and Skeletron Prime were in production, he ordered the lead of the project to build a leader unit. When it came out, it was an arthropodic creature that falsely looked organic. Moon Lord approved. However, rather quickly, alongside it's comrades, it turned rouge, and was forced to be sealed by a group of Cultists, however now that it's comrades are dead by your hand, it is forced to attack you. If it were to fall, other beings would surely notice, possibly even those in the Jungle... The Septuplets The Moon Lord loved eyes. He had eyes on his hands, way to many on his head, and an entire legion of floating eyes. But his thirst for eyes could not be quenched. He commanded Ocram to create him the largest selection of eyes the world had ever seen. Everything, from gel found in the woods, and the remains of the Dungeon's guardian's arm was used to build the selection. The Eyes were brought to the Moon Lord. He was not impressed. He wanted eight eyes, not seven. The Septuplets were left to go wild, and destroyed thousands of other worlds with their overwhelming power. The Eyes had the most powerful souls of all of the Mechanical Bosses, and was the keeper of a powerful metal ingot. The Player would eventually challenge the Septuplets before venturing to the Wall of Steel. Wall Of Steel When the cultists found out about a dangerous group of spirits, they came up with a way to reduce their powers. These cultists had all seen the Wall of Flesh, and then it hit them. They started building a machine based on the Wall of Flesh which would drive them all to insanity, and would stop the on-going war everywhere on Terraria. It worked. However, if one being was to grow powerful enough, the Wall of Steel would detect them as a spirit and attack them. If that happened, the war over Terraria would begin once more, and the Spirits could once again plot to become free once more... War Mode Fan Boss Lore The Fleshballs The Twins may have gone rouge, but Moon Lord had known what to do. He valued their skills as a useful spying tool, so he, after hearing about the success of the Wall of Steel, created a new version of the Twins, which would go on to be called the Fleshballs. They never went rouge, however, while the Player was fighting and had defeated the Moon Lord, the Fleshballs were on a mission far from Terraria. However, now, they have found out and are after the Player as revenge... The Eater of Suns When a war consumed Terraria after the fall of the Wall of Steel, the Corruption went into chaos, triggering a grand change in the Corruption, turning it into what could be called "The Necro". And just like the Eater of Worlds, a worm was transformed by this new version of the Corruption into a mass-devouring organism, only it grew even larger and became much more twisted. This has brought the Champion to have to counter the newly twisted Corruption and to defeat The Eater of Suns. It's said that if this new beast died, something bright may carve itself a new home in the caverns of Terraria... The Forgotten Beast A universe cannot handle extreme amounts of power for long.... The fabric of space-time itself began to tear at the seams as the Earth and Moon Lord began testing out their powers amongst a new universe. This caused rifts to open up in the universe. When the lords realized, it was too late to stop the rifts from forming, so, in a last-ditch effort to preserve the universe for themselves, one of them created a dragon capable of going through the rifts, and capable of closing them off. However, what the lords thought was a great success was slowly warping this tool into a corrupt and fearsome beast. The lords quickly noticed, and were able to create a planet to imprison the beast, so that it could never harm the universe again. That prison world is now called Terraria. Billions of years passed, and nobody knew of the beast until an outcast of a group of wizards who was outcasted by the lords by being forced to lose his magical powers and having half of his flesh burnt off found it in the caverns. Sensing the great power and distress within the beast, he pledged to save himself and the beast from the hell of a universe they had gotten themselves into... Sansai, Former Rune Wizard The person who became a friend of the Forgotten Beast has a story of his own. He used to be a normal human being, until one day his parents were killed, organized by the Moon Lord. However, Sansai only knew one thing. His parents were dead. Soon afterwards, he had to leave his hometown, and he began wandering Terraria. He went through the cold of the Snow Biome, the harshness of both the Corruption and Crimson biomes, and more. Until, one day, he fell into the Underground Desert and collapsed from exhaustion. Then, they '''found him. The Rune Wizards. They found the boy, close to death, and took him to their secret desert hideout, which is now just a simple pyramid. They cared for the boy, and when he woke up, he was taught the art of wizardry. He became a master Rune Wizard. But it was not meant to last... Sansai' trauma and hate from his childhood twisted him into a dark magician, capable of burning flesh off people and more, who eventually was noticed by the Moon Lord. And Moon Lord wanted him to suffer for the fact that he had escaped him. You see, Sansai' parents were active against the Moon Lord, and the Moon Lord wanted to set an example. He intended to have Sansai and his family killed back then, but Sansai managed to escape without even knowing. Now that Moon Lord noticed Sansai still lived, Moon Lord would punish him. That's when Sansai lost half of his flesh and all of his magic powers. As a result, when Sansai came to the surface, people saw him as a monster and they proceeded to throw him into the caverns. He roamed the caverns without being able to fight. Then, he found a cavern house. Within its chest, Sansai expected to find more useless tools. Then, Sansai found a new type of weapon... ''Guns...'' Sansai also found a book on engineering. That's when Sansai became a gunslinger. And soon afterwards, Sansai found The Forgotten Beast. Dark Skeletron After Skeletron Prime was destroyed, the spirit of Skeletron searched long and hard for a new vessel but couldn't find one. Because of this, Skeletron was forced to live as just a spirit. Over time, he adapted to it and became used to life as a spirit. One night though, his spirit was fused with the night and he became Dark Skeletron. However, he might become angred if someone finds his old skull, now covered in darkness. Mechantera Great minds think alike... Some scouts of the Earth Lord watched the Champion as they fought Plantera. After seeing the fight, they reported back to the Earth Lord. Earth Lord had decided, in the situation that both he and the Moon Lord had gotten themselves into, he would also build a mechanical monster, this time based off Plantera. This time, nothing went wrong, and now that the Champion draws near slaying the Earth Lord, Mechantera has been sent out into battle as an last resort. The Sharpener Immortality can be a blessing and a curse... As the Earth Lord began to build his empire on Terraria, much like the Moon Lord also was doing, he decided he needed a servant. So, tapping into his power, he chose a random human and made him immortal, the only catch being he had to serve the Earth Lord. As of now, it would take killing the Sharpener to force the Earth Lord to battle anyone. Earth Lord After the grand split of The Phantom, the Earth Lord was the counterpart to the Moon Lord. It quickly grew attached to Terraria and other celestial bodies. As such, when the Moon Lord created his cult, the Earth Lord created the Cult of the Sun. As the Moon Lord grew more powerful, so did the Earth Lord. However, now that the Moon Lord is dead, there is now an imbalance. And since you once rebelled against all cultists, Earth Lord is now coming for you... Growl and Groan (Mini-Bosses) When the cultists sealed the Spirits with the Wall of Steel, they knew that there should be a back-up seal in case a being destroyed the Wall of Steel. As such, a tablet was created to seal the power of the Spirits instantly if the Wall of Steel was destroyed. However, just the tablet being there was obviously a great risk, so two of the strongest cultists agreed to guard the tablet if anything wished to destroy it. As such, they will fight anything that tries to destroy the tablet, even if their intentions are good. Spirit of Flight The Spirit of Flight used to be a normal creature, roaming the mountain peaks. However, it yearned for more space. Then, it discovered a thing, a concept, that it could use for it's own will, that would help it escape the cramped mess of a world it lived on and go into the expanse of outer space. It began tinkering with it, the first attempts ended in injuries, then it started managing to stay in the air for a period of time. It soon began gliding the skies. But it wanted to go further. Then, one day, it managed to begin going upwards in the air. It had been the first one to discover flight. It could now control great amounts of air as well. In the event it was prevented from entering space, it would create hurricanes. However, this pure creature was soon twisted by the Spirit of Night and became vicious enough to be sealed away by Lunar Cultists. Now, it is still corrupted, and would attack anyone else it sees flying... Spirit of Sight The Spirit of Sight was once your average Demon Eye, roaming the night skies. Then, it discovered a great source of power. The Spirit of Night had discovered this Demon Eye, and noticed a odd trait about it. It wanted more to do with life then to just float around in the night sky. So, the Spirit of Night granted it power beyond it could even of wished for. It could see everything. It's gaze could now kill the moon. It could lead the Demon Eyes. However, it was quickly sealed away by Lunar Cultists, and the Eye of Cthulhu took it's place. Now that it's free, it seeks revenge on the world that exiled it to a prison... Spirit of Might The Spirit of Might is a fiery serpent from the deepest parts of Terraria, which is massive compared to any other serpents on Terraria. It used to be your average Serpent, but then it gained an unstoppable hunger. It then began its feast on the underworld. The underworld was burnt to ash in one night, all the Serpents were burnt to the bone, and the underworld was plunged into chaos. It kept its consuming up until one day, it was detected by Lunar Cultists, and sealed by a Wall of Steel. However, now that everything holding it has been destroyed, it seeks a worthy meal, and you are that worthy meal. Spirit of Fright The Spirit of Fright is a embodiment of death itself. It was born in the Dungeon from the bones and souls of all those who died within it,and kills those who'se ime is up. However, it soon conspired with the Spirit of Night to expand it's range of influence so that it could seek revenge. However, it was sealed away too by Lunar Cultists. Now that 3 of it' fellow spirits are down, it has determined your time is up. Spirit of Light Having been granted by power by his sister, the Spirit of Light quickly went into a power craze. He created his own kingdom, which was immune to the Corruption his sister had created. He started turning fairytale creatures into real beings. He had created the first parts of the Hallow. His kingdom grew, as the Hallow also did. He also created a land of sweets as a food source for his brethren. That went on to become known as the Confection. However, as the lords came down to Terraria to take control, and as the Spirits fell to the lunar cult, the Spirit of Light's kingdom was destroyed and he was sealed. However, his lands of "paradise" persist. Now that all of the Spirits are free, it is the last boundary between the human and the Spirit of Night. Spirit of Night The Spirit of Night used to be a Lihzahrd, who just wanted to improve the lives of others, so they took up a career in the sciences. They worked day and night, building machines, and creating contraptions which would allow Lihzahrds to use the Sun as a source of power and energy. She became known as the savior of Lihzahrd society. Then, she discovered the diseases of Terraria and wished to help end all suffering. This would be the worst decision she had ever made... She had no luck in curing the diseases she wished to cure, so she resorted to genetic alteration. Slowly, she actually began to make progress. However, one day, she flew too close to the sun. One of the altered viruses had begun to evolve rapidly. The Petri disk took on a purple color. Then, it escaped. It leaped onto her, and then she began to realize something. She was gaining power beyond what she would of ever thinking of. She had become a god, and she had just created the Corruption. Quickly, the rest of Lihzahrd society noticed. They agreed upon creating an evacuation chamber in the Jungle, and the Dryads agreed. The Corruption began spreading, becoming an embodiment of the night. Anyone would have noticed this, but the Moon Lord and Earth Lord also noticed, after seeing a massive drop in the number of followers they had. They, and Moon Lord's closest thing to a friend, Cthluthu, descended to Terraria. The Spirit of Night began to build up an army in the meantime, and she decided to call all of them Spirits of different aspects of Terraria. She became the Spirit of Night. In the battles that followed, the lords wound up sealing away all the Spirits, but the Spirit of Night had killed Cthulthu, and his remains became the Crimson. The Moon Lord decided to take matters into his own hands regarding Terraria, the Earth Lord allied with the Moon Lord, and Moon Lord became even more vicious... Now, in the modern day, the Spirit of Night is all that remains of her comrades. If you kill her, you may be able to cure the Guide, or so you think... The Phantom The universe was once a clean slate. Then, suddenly, one thing appeared. That thing was the Phantom. It was the first being in a blank and unchanging universe. The Phantom quickly grew lonely, so it went on a search for someone, something to be friends with. Then, it figured out there was nothing. So, tapping into it's immense power, there was light, and expansion. However, what the Phantom had just done put a toll onto it's body, and it split into two. The lord of space, the Moon Lord, who quickly found a brother in Cthulhu, and the lord of all bound to a spherical body, the Earth Lord. Both would wind up doing things to the universe in their own right. However, if someone wound up killing both of the lords and releasing the Spirits into the wild, the Phantom may find a way to come back again to a world which now opposes it's very presence... Elysium Fan Boss Lore Parascyte Elysius had always had a fascination for the great jungle flowers, the alpha species of the underground jungle. While certainly strong enough to defeat one himself, he knew it would benefit him little capturing an individual. However, using previous experiences with the great flower, he devised a plan. Sending Kragon out to locate a dormant bulb, outfitted with a nano-parasitic machine designed to be implanted onto the dormant flower. It would leech of the infant, sending back information to be processed by S.C.A.R. This device, which would later be referred to as a "Parascyte", still continues to feed back information to Elysius' Lab, that would be, until it's host were to, I don't know, died? Alyssika Alyssika grew up in a small isolated community close to the dungeon, and as such, unlike many people, was unnerved by the sight of the place that once held so much death and haunting. Growing up, she learned of the town's protection under Skeletron, and how that every 3 years, they would sacrifice one of their one to please the demon and in turn, it would grant them a fragment of his demonic strength. However, when the Cultist and his followers made the dungeon his own, they laid waste to the town, killing Alyssika's family and everything she knew. Despite having survived, she was a hollow, empty shell of herself, devoid of any meaning. However, when the scientist Elysius had stumbled upon the ruins of her town, seeking knowledge from Skeletron and the town that it once protected, all he discovered was a lonely, starving girl sitting amongst the charred ruins. Pitying her, in an act of kindness never seen before in the power-hungry scientist, he offered her a deal: He would provide her shelter, and in turn, she would serve him as his assistant in his quest for absolute knowledge. Accepting the proposal, she oversaw many of Elysius' brutal experimentation and tests, and in turn became one of the deadliest weapons in Elysius' hunger for knowledge, and one of few he truly had respect for. Terrapocalypse Boss Lore The Crimrupt "Oh....God..Someone....Please....Help me..." A warrior named Henry Clade weakly called out. No one could hear him. He was doomed. Doomed to become a monster........ His memory is gone. His morals. His humanity, wiped away by the two evil forces competing over his body. The changes were excruciatingly painful. He was stuck there for days. Weeks. Almost two months before he was released. He was no longer Henry Clade. He was now a monster. And that monster was hungry. An unsuspecting squirrel was unfortunate enough to end up by the hungry abomination that Clade is now. He immediately began eating it. For Clade, it was very....refreshing. He was no longer in pain when he was eating it. He ate every bit of flesh, every bit of bone, and even every bit of fur. But he needed more..... He pulled out his Light's Bane and Blood Butcherer, and was on the hunt for any organisms untouched by the Corruption, Crimson, or even Hallow. The Crimrupt is on the hunt. Best hope that you won't be his next meal. Centa-Impede A deadly mechanical beast with the capability of leveling entire biomes. Before the fall of its nation, it was just a machine made for war. It didn't have to feel, it didn't have to think, it just had to fight, kill, and win. But when everyone was wiped out, leaving the ruined city to rot underground, leaving it and the other war machines to rust into nothing, it did think, it did feel. It felt alone. the first true emotion it felt was immeasurable grief for its people. Now, it has a new cause, a new objective, that it will carry out until it rusts away into nothing. ''Protect what's left...'' The Fallen Army Their nation, their people, gone. Not even corpses remain of them. The war machines left behind in the tomb that was once an underground city. The machines mourned for their fellow soldiers. The humans weren't their masters......''They were their brothers. '' For months, the city was quiet. Just a broken, crumbling, grieving tomb. Until they have had enough. They knew there were creatures outside the city that could threaten them. When the Wall of Flesh was destroyed, they then became aware of the outside threats. When the Eye of the Ultralord was dead, they knew that the corruption of both the forces of light and darkness could result in their destruction, they decided enough was enough. They won't go down without a fight. They mobilized one last time. The infantry robots that fought alongside their human companions donned the uniforms of the human soldiers, in honor of them. Wearing their armor, their gas masks, even using their weapons. ''If they're going down, they won't go down without a fight.' Fan Pre-Hardmode Event Lore Fan Hardmode Event Lore Fan War Mode Event Lore The End This is it. This is what the Champion knew would happen eventually. This was the time of the Spirits and the time of their grandest and greatest powers. Terraria was about to see the worse of its nights, but soon it would see the best of its days. The Champion thought destroying that tablet would have killed the Spirits in one grand swoop. However, they were wrong. The Spirits all escaped into the landscape of Terraria, plotting to cause the death of the Champion and the start of their reign. However, something else seems to have occurred. The Guide seems ill. But this illness will be the worst of nights, as the worst nightmare of all of Terraria and also the only thing that allows everything to exist lays in wait... Boss & Event Progression Pre-Hardmode: # The Murk # Slime Rain (Event) # King Slime # The Desert Terror # Eye of Cthulhu # Goblin Army (Event) # Eater Of Worlds/Brain of Cthulhu # Queen Bee # Turkor, The Corrupted # Skeletron # Wall Of Flesh Hardmode: # Pirate Invasion (Event) # Icicole, the Messenger of the Ice King # The Destroyer/The Motherboard # Skeletron Prime # The Destroyer's Guardian # The Twins # The Peacekeeper # Ocram, Lord Of The Failed Machines # Plantera # Pumpkin Moon (Event) # Frost Moon (Event) # Demented Neptune # Golem # Martian Invasion (Event) # Duke Fishron # Lunatic Cultist # Celestial Pillars (Event) # Moon Lord # Wall of Anger # The Necra # The Septuplets # Wall of Steel War Mode: # The Fleshballs # The Eater Of Suns # The Sharpener # The Forgotten Beast (Idea would need to be nerfed.) # Mechantera # Earth Lord # Growl and Groan (Mini-bosses) The End (Event): # Spirit of Flight # Spirit of Sight # Spirit of Might # Spirit of Fright # Spirit of Light # Spirit of Night # The Phantom The Epilogue Credits * MartinPlayZ2435 did Duke Fishron and Moon Lord. * ImARandomGamer did Wall of Flesh and The Necra. Thanks to both of you! * Inferno Gear (Real Inferno Gear) did the Phantom's lore, the Motherboard, The Wall of Steel, The Earth Lord, The Murk, The Fleshballs, Ocram, The Desert Terror, The Sharpener, The Destroyer's Guardian, and rewrote the lore of the Mechanical Bosses and of the Lunatic Cultist. * The Wall of anger, The goblin army and Demented Neptune is by Zeptories * Terrapocalypse lore by HenryTheCyberCommandant * Everything else is made by J13. Category:Bosses Category:Lore Category:Pre-Hardmode Bosses Category:Hardmode Bosses Category:War Mode Bosses